


Will You Make My Daddy Happy, Please?

by luciferswearingmetoprom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Alternating, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, author!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferswearingmetoprom/pseuds/luciferswearingmetoprom
Summary: Veronica has never met the man her father and her uncle keep talking about, but her daddy always has a smile on his face when the man is mentioned. Her daddy has been sad and alone for far too long and she decides she's going to change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How crazy, I haven't written anything in over a year! Inspiration finally struck!  
> Thank you for your patience and continued love on my stories!

Veronica Stilinski had never met the man her father and her uncle constantly talked about...until today. She'd gotten the idea on how to find him from  _Once Upon a Time_ , but she didn't have to go as far as stealing her teacher's credit card for an online membership. All she needed was her stash of birthday and Christmas money, access to her uncle's Facebook page, and swindling one of her Grandpa's deputies for help. 

Her Grandpa always did say she was too much like her father for her own good. And he was right. 

So, after two bus rides and two Ubers, Veronica found herself in front of a cabin in the woods of Oregon. Before she stepped up to the porch, however, she did as her uncle taught her: to focus on her surroundings when entering a new place. Veronica could pick out the scent of werewolf over the scent of the forest, could hear a few animals not too far from where she was standing, but she caught onto the steady heartbeat coming from the house in front of her. Taking one more deep lungful of the werewolf's scent, she didn't feel scared like she normally did around strange 'wolves. " _That's because he's not strange_ ," she thought. " _He knows Daddy and Daddy trusts him so I can too._ "

Veronica stepped onto the porch to stand in front of the door, knowing full well that the werewolf was on the other side of the door, and she knocked. 

***

Derek had no idea what was going on. All he had planned for the day was to work on his book and maybe explore the forest again. What he had not planned was to come face-to-face with a small pig-tailed werewolf that smelled a lot like people he hadn't scented for nearly a decade. 

"Um...hi?" he managed. The child in front of him didn't smell scared so she wasn't lost. Right? "Can I help you?"

The child grinned. "Yep! You can make my Daddy happy again."

"I'm sorry, what?" Derek blinked. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The girl's smile faltered and Derek caught a whiff of nervousness. "Um, you are Derek, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Veronica. Veronica Stilinski. You can call me Ronnie." The smile was back. 

Well that explained it. 

***

Stiles was freaking out. He was legitimately having a panic attack and he hadn't had those since high school. Okay, that was a lie. He was a parent. He got them frequently. But this was his worst one yet. 

His daughter was missing. Now that's understandable grounds for any parent whose child has gone missing, but Stiles was a parent of a werewolf child and he was all too familiar with things that go bump in the night. And in the day. 

"Stiles, c'mon, buddy, you gotta breathe with me. In, out." 

Stiles tried to focus on the face of his best friend but his attention was on his little girl wherever she was. Veronica had apparently missed school the past two days and never had the sleepover the previous night like she was supposed to. He briefly noticed a phone ringing in the background of his panic attack, and Scott pulling away to answer it, but then his friend was back and holding the phone out to him. 

"Hey, man. Talk," he said.

With a shaky hand, Stiles put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Daddy!" Stiles' favorite little voice rang out. 

Relief ran over Stiles like a dump truck. "Babydoll, oh my god, where are you?"

"In a car!" 

"Wait, what car? Whose car? Ronnie, are you okay? Are you safe?" Stiles suddenly dropped his voice to a whisper in case her phone call was being monitored. 

"Probably safer than she's been for the past two days," a new voice said. Wait, that wasn't a new voice.

"Holy shit, Derek?!"

"Swear jar, Daddy!"

”But, what? H-how? What?” 

“Eloquent as ever, Stiles,” Derek said. “Don’t worry, Veronica is fine. We’re on our way back to you.”

Stiles was about to make a comment about how worrying about his daughter was his job, but he couldn’t get past the relief that she was safe. “Thank you so much, Der.”

”Of course. I’ll let you know when we near Beacon Hills.”

”Okay, okay, thank you. Thank you!” Stiles wrapped an arm around Scott, hugging him tight. 

There was some rustling on the other line that Stiles couldn’t figure out until, “Bye, Daddy! We’ll see you soon!”  

“Bye, Babydoll. I’m glad you’re okay, but you and I are going to have a serious talk when you get home, do you understand that?”

”Mhmm,” Veronica hummed in his ear. “Mr. Sourwolf already told me I’d be in a lot of trouble.” 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the nickname, but it was the fact that she sounded kind of smug that made him stop.

He wasn’t sure what had gotten into his daughter to track down Derek Hale, but he wouldn’t deny his excitement of seeing him again after all these years. 


	2. Chapter 2

If Derek had any doubt about Veronica being a Stilinski, he didn't now. She talked the whole trip from Derek's cabin to Uncle Scott's house, aside from the few blessed hours she was asleep. Veronica, or Ronnie, as she was called by her pack, stressed several times that she wasn't biologically a Stilinski, but Derek told her that that didn't matter; it mattered who raised her. She beamed at that and something warm started to form in Derek's heart. 

Veronica was in the middle of telling Derek about her Grandpa and Melissa's wedding when he pulled into Scott's driveway. "Okay, it was Grandma Melissa's house first, but she lives with Grandpa now so Uncle Scott has it now," Veronica had told him after Scott had texted where they were to be headed.

Three cars were in the driveway, but no blue Jeep, as Veronica had said that Stiles got rid of it the day after he got her. "He says it was the best decision he'd ever made," she said. Derek couldn't help but agree. 

Before Derek could even turn the car off, a figure was practically flying out of the house. Derek had barely gotten the car unlocked by the time Stiles was wrenching the backseat door open. 

"Babydoll, oh my god!" Stiles unbuckled Veronica and pulled her into his arms. "You scared me so much! I didn't know where you were!"

Veronica squeezed her arms around his neck as Stiles picked her up. "I know, Daddy. I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to bring Mr. Derek back to you. Besides, Uncle Jordan knew where I was."

Stiles spared a glance at Derek who, by that time, had gotten out of his vehicle, before turning back to his daughter. "Uncle Jordan finally spilled the beans and he's in a lot of trouble with me and Grandpa and Aunt Lydia." He hugged Veronica once more. "I'm so happy you're home, Babydoll." Stiles set her down on the ground and said, "Now why don't you go on inside. Grandma Mel has food for you. I'm going to talk to 'Mr. Derek' here then I'll join you."

Before skipping into the house, Veronica winked at her father. 

"She's a lot like you."

Once upon a time, Stiles would have jumped when Derek appeared behind him, but with raising a tiny werewolf, he was used to looking over his shoulder. Instead, he just sighed.

"Believe me, I know. That's what worries me." Stiles turned to see Derek standing a few steps away. He huffed out a laugh.

One of Derek's eyebrows went up. "What?"

"You're going grey." 

As if shy about it, Derek ran a hand through his hair, chuckling as well. "Werewolves age too, you know."

"Well, duh. I just never pictured you, ya know, with the salt and pepper look." Stiles waved his hand towards Derek's person, a little pink flooding into his cheeks. 

Derek chose to ignore the arousal he could smell under the cloud of embarrassment. "I don't really see anybody regularly enough for them to comment on how I'm aging."

"Still not a people person. Why am I not surprised."

"Nope. Just a 'certain people person'," Derek responded, smiling a little. "I'd forgotten how nice it was sometimes to have someone talk my ear off." 

Stiles' ears turned red. "Ronnie might be worse than me at that. I can hardly get a word in nowadays."

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "Somehow I don't believe that."

"If you two have the awkwardness out of the way, there are some of us in this house who would like to see Derek!" 

Stiles and Derek turned towards the house to see Noah Stilinski standing in the open doorway. 

Stiles glanced at Derek before motioning Derek to the house. "After you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t originally supposed to be a multi-chapter fic, but I was nearing my month-mark of this being in my drafts. (I didn’t want it to be deleted!)
> 
> Please enjoy, and as always, any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please be patient with updates because I can assure you I’ll probably forget about this.


End file.
